


I Can Be Your Fantasy

by gigi42



Category: Glee
Genre: Boypussy, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Slut Shaming, Somnophilia, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigi42/pseuds/gigi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt’s sixteenth birthday is approaching and his boypussy is aflame with the need for his daddy to fill him up. After finding out his daddy’s type, thanks to the careless stashing of porn, Kurt dresses up in lingerie to seduce him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Be Your Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> A Hummelcest tale I wrote for a GKM prompt. 
> 
> Where most of the lingerie is mentioned, there’s a link to show you what I’m referring to. I know I’m sometimes too wordy and I didn’t want detailed descriptions of underwear etc to clutter up the smut. Y’know, because that’s why we’re all here after all. :) Um, and I wouldn’t recommend opening the links up while you’re at work or in public unless you’re okay with some large photos of women’s lingerie popping up on your screen.

* * *

  
  
“Can you help me change me flat?” a tanned perky blonde girl in pigtails asks the beefy mechanic in partially unzipped overalls, showing off a sweaty chest.  
  
“Sure,” he says, bending down to take a closer look at the tire. “Can ya pass me that tire iron over there?”  
  
“Oh, okay,” she says bending over, her flared school mini-skirt flashes a pair of sheer pink panties stretched over her squeezable ass, as she retrieves the item.  
  
“Ah, here’s the culprit. See?” he gestures to a nail embedded in the rubber.  
  
“Oh, wow,” the brunette gasps as she bends forward to take a closer look, handing off the tire-iron.   
  
As she’s bent towards him, the greasy mechanic gets a great view of her tits pushed up in a tiny mint green and pink checkered bra as he spies down her white school blouse.  
  
She giggles as she realizes what he’s doing. “So it seems I’ve already been nailed today,” she gushes, dragging down his overall’s zipper slowly. “It was my first time and it hasn’t been as satisfying as I thought it would be,” she says pouting. “Maybe you can help me out with that?”  
  
“You betcha,” he grunts, as her hand wraps around his long hard cock. “Oh, you have such soft hands. Yeah, that’s it. Stroke it like that, girl.”  
  
“Oh, your hands are so greasy. Are you gonna get me all dirty?” she says coyly as he stands up and palms a tiny tit in one hand.  
  
“You have no idea, little missy,” he grins, ripping her blouse from her shoulders, buttons popping and springing across the workshop floor.  
  
She groans as he slides her bra up over her breasts and tweaks a nipple. “You know something? You’re such a pretty little thing,” the mechanic mutters as he leans in to tongue kiss her.  
  
Kurt skips the video ahead. Although he can admire the pretty bra, he really doesn’t need to see the breasts. They’re not something he has and not something he wants. He clicks play once more only to see the school-girl on her knees in front of the mechanic, sucking his cock for all she’s worth.  
  
“There you go, sweetie. Gag on it some more. Oh, that’s a good girl!” the mechanic moans. “So beautiful with my cock in your mouth. Oh yeah, get my dick wet, go baby.”  
  
Kurt squirms in the chair as he watches the saved video on his dad’s computer.  
  
“Look at that itty bitty titty,” the porn star groaned, making Kurt fast forward the video again, stopping only when he sees the grinning girl kneeling over the mechanic’s face, his tongue buried in her snatch.  
  
“Such a pretty pussy,” the guy groans as he slurps his tongue along her slick lips. The brunette writhes on the guy’s face, high pitched whines escalating in volume.  
  
Kurt’s quick to turn the sound down as the actress seems ready to launch into outer space while she rides her partner’s tongue. Glancing up through the office window, he spots his Dad walking his way across the garage and he hits pause on the movie before clicking on another window immediately.  
  
“Hey, kiddo,” Burt says, popping his head around the door, “I’m just gonna finish up this oil change and then we can head home, ‘kay?”  
  
“Sure, Dad.”  
  
As soon as the door closes, Kurt pulls the video up again, clicks play and the girl’s pigtails are flying as she bounces on the mechanic’s flushed pick cock.  
  
“Oh, baby girl, you’re gonna make me cum,” he grunts as he pulls her hips down to meet his thrusts before suddenly pulling out and spraying cum all over her vulva. The camera zooms in as it drips down over her puffy used pussy. The mechanic’s thumb spreads the gooey cum across her clit as he massages her to climax.  
  
It twists something inside Kurt, watching a man’s hand very much like his father’s plunge two fat fingers into the sticky mess of a pussy that looks a lot like his. He closes his eyes for a second, listening to the girl gasp while being fingered, imagining that the squelch was his own juices and the soft grunting coming from the speakers was his father. It’s been weeks and weeks that he’s been imagining his father taking him like this. Rationally, he knows it’s wrong but it hasn’t stopped the burning desire inside him to be fucked by his daddy.

* * *

  
  
Burt watches as his teenage son practically skips across the workshop while the guys pack up, ready to head home. His gaze flits between Kurt and his newest employee, Mark, the 28 year old brawny blond that’s been spending just a little too much time watching his son while he’s been at the shop this past week. Burt’s eyes narrow as he sees Mark approach Kurt, knocking shoulders with him, flirting unashamedly. Even from here, Burt can see his son is only being friendly, not comprehending that a grown man finds him attractive and that if Mark had his way he’d be fucking Kurt over the lunchroom table in a nanosecond.  
  
He sighs before heading over to intervene and get his kid in the car before his fifteen year old son is propositioned by a man almost twice his age, a man who doesn’t know just how special his boy is. Burt knows the day for ‘the talk’ is coming soon but he’s thankful that his boy’s sexual awareness has been slower to develop than some of his friend’s kids. Although, he had already managed to walk in on his son masturbating a month ago, almost getting to the bottom of the stairs before he’d realized that Kurt’s hand was buried between his legs as he writhed on the bed, tangled in sheets, his eyes clamped shut. Thankfully he’d managed to get back up the stairs without being seen but it had instilled the need to knock on his kid’s door or make as much noise as possible coming down the stairs every time since that afternoon.  
  
“Hey Kurt, you ready, bud?”  
  
“Yes! ‘Bye Mark,” Kurt grins and waves at the other man as his father’s hand lands on his shoulder and steers him towards their car.  
  
“So have you figured out who you’re inviting to your birthday party, kiddo?”  
  
“Almost. I just need to decide whether or not to invite the new kids that joined glee club. I’m not sure they’ll be able take a fabulous Sweet Sixteen party led by yours truly.”  
  
Burt chuckles and wonders fondly how many other fathers have a son who refers to their birthday party as a Sweet Sixteen. He wraps an arm around his son’s shoulders and smiles at how his baby boy might react to his birthday gift, a new sleek black Lincoln Navigator, as they head out of the shop.

* * *

  
  
Kurt waves his father off at the front door, telling him to enjoy himself at the neighbor’s poker game, before he plonks himself in his dad’s chair and looks for the remote to watch some trashy TV. After looking fruitlessly in all the obvious places, he shoves a hand down the side of the chair. However, what he comes up with is not the remote but a magazine. One of  _those_  magazines.  
  
He stands up, lifts the cushion only to find three more porn magazines and, of course, the missing remote. Tossing the remote aside, he collects the publications, resettles the cushion and takes a seat to consider the latest stash of naughtiness that his dad has hidden in plain sight.  
  
Kurt’s hesitance to watch or search for his own sources of stimulation stems from the fact that there seems to be little out there that marries up with his unique physique or sensibility and the few times he’s actually talked himself into watching a video or two, he was horrified at what he saw. He clicked one link because it raved about a burly older guy but that was a mistake because the ‘daddy’ was busy whipping a chained up and gagged muscle bound guy until he’d screamed. He still flinches when he thinks about it too hard and his recently discovered daddy kink had been put on ice for a while after that.  
  
Feeling brave another day, and in an effort to learn more about his own anatomy, he even tried to make it through a heterosexual movie that one of the guys in glee club had touted on Twitter as ‘super hot’. Once he’d managed to stop laughing over the cheesy dialogue between the ‘teacher and student’ and ignored the teacher’s inflated breasts, he had simply frowned in disgust as the weedy student had held the woman’s head down on his dick for a long while, making her gag and cough up stringy phlegm as her long red nails had dug into his thighs. The little snippets of video he’d skipped through had seemed to be mostly about the blowjob, with virtually no time spent on foreplay with the woman and then little guy had bent her over a desk and pounded into her while he squeezed his hands around her throat as she looked uncomfortable. All in all it had left a nasty taste in his mouth so he just hadn’t looked at another video since.  
  
Well, except for that one he’d found stashed on his dad’s computer in the office earlier this week, which had surprised him simply because of its existence  _and_  that it had meant that his daddy had been jerking off to a young sexy schoolgirl getting pounded by a burly mechanic. The thought of his daddy’s hard, leaking cock alone had made him wet that day, but the possibly of it being thrust in his direction if he dressed up as helpless ingénue? Well, that had titillated Kurt to the point where he was plunging fingers inside himself on a nightly basis imagining they were his daddy’s instead.  
  
Kurt’s sexual desires had been steadily simmering away for the past few months, barely quenched at his own hand as thoughts of an experienced, sexy older man that had somehow morphed into his daddy had thrilled him. But he hadn’t realised that his father had sexual needs too, needs that he had obviously been filling on his own as well, just with these cheap props.  
  
He wonders again if there is a way they could both get what they wanted, possibly from each other, preferably with his daddy fucking the living daylights out of him. Could he be so daring as to offer his services? And would his daddy concede and give him the fucking that he so desperately needed?  
  
Kurt bit his lip nervously. Daddy _is_  stubborn and he doesn’t think he’ll cave in easily just to fuck an actual pussy,  _especially_  his son’s. But, he rationalizes, Daddy clearly hasn’t been getting any live action for years and he does love Kurt unconditionally.  _And_  he always finds it almost impossible to resist when his son begs him for something. Kurt smirks with satisfaction as he thinks of the four new McQueen scarves hanging in his closest, practically making his case for him. Yes, his daddy may well be stubborn but so is he and he always gets what he wants – one way or another.  
  
Determined, he opens a magazine at random and starts to flick through the pages, not quite sure what he is looking for but hopeful that he can spot something that he can use to his advantage.  
  
He flips past photos of a tousled blonde in a lacy white nightie laying on a sunlit bed with her legs splayed as a cowboy type leans over her, pulling up the hem, showing off her hairy muff and shining spilt lips. Another page had a long haired brunette on all fours and kissing yet another cowboy (who’s naked bar the hat, and Kurt can definitely appreciate his solid hairy chest). The cowboy has his hands up the back of the much younger girl’s short frilly white chemise, dipping a finger into her slit.  A vision of himself and his daddy in this position bursts through his mind and he swallows hard before moving on.  
  
Turning the page, a sweet looking cheerleader is sitting spread legged on the corner of her bed, pom pom in one hand and a finger hanging from her reddened mouth, looking coy. Her shirt’s been pushed up so that her boobs are hanging out, just like her naked pussy that’s peeking out from beneath her skirt. An older guy is standing off to the side, his erect cock in hand, pants on the floor and Kurt wonders if he can get his hands on a Cheerio’s uniform from school.  
  
He drops the magazine before picking up another one that’s in much worse condition, some of the pages are creased and pretty battered, and there are a couple of suspicious stains on several pages that makes Kurt’s eyebrows shoot up. He flicks through to see which one seem to have had the most attention since, wow, April 1999. His dad sure holds onto his porn! He must  _really_  like whatever’s in this one.  
  
Kurt smiles as he flicks to a particularly shabby set of pages which features another long haired blonde girl in a sheer [pink baby doll top and matching panties](http://gigisstash.tumblr.com/post/48027197192) lying on her stomach. A leg is hitched up, showing just a glimpse of her pussy behind the panties to tease.  The next page is the same girl in a variety of poses lounging on the bed without the knickers, exposing her pussy for the world to see. Her pink cleft the only contrast to her tanned skin and it matches her blush coloured baby doll top. Kurt stops on the final double page of the photo spread, which has the girl pouting on all fours, looking back at the camera demurely, the sheer pink top framing her bare, leaking pussy that’s pointing directly to camera. Clearly his dad spent a lot of time looking at this one as the musty smell of sex wafts up from the watery marks on the page.  
  
He flips through more pages with teens in wet t-shirts frolicking under a hose, a girl posing innocently yet nude under a men’s dress shirt, youthful girls undressing from their [candy striper](http://gigisstash.tumblr.com/post/48027214970) outfits until he finds the next set of rumpled pages which features teen ballerinas. The photo-set captures a practise with numerous flat-chested dancers in various tutus, petticoats and leg warmers before the photos follow them to the changing room, where different groups of sweet, innocent looking girls strip off and pose in various states of undress with each other, some massaging other girl’s breasts, some walking off naked to the showers with linked pinkies and bare bums bouncing, others leaning over one another to lick an uncovered pussy reclining on a bench.  
  
Again, the final page of the spread is stained and Kurt realizes that his Dad must really like this setup. A girl, only dressed in her [tutu](http://gigisstash.tumblr.com/post/48027228708), is on her knees in front of another naked teen with barely there buds of breasts, she has short auburn hair and blonde highlights in her swooping bangs and has her legs and pussy spread wide for the camera. What really jumps out at Kurt though is that the sprawling girl has the most piercing blue-gold eyes he’s ever seen on a woman that wasn’t his mother. He knows those eyes intimately; he sees them every time he looks in the mirror.  
  
He stops browsing then, wondering if his dad had brought the magazine before or after his mother became ill that year, his own childhood memory fuzzy as to which month she was diagnosed. Regardless though, his dad definitely has a type; sweet, innocent girls in very sweet and pretty yet skimpy lingerie. He wonders then, and he has to pick up the discarded magazines to double check, that yes, all the stained and rumpled pages are of girls who fit that description and, yes, they all have stunning blue eyes of varying shades. The whispers of a plan form in his mind and he sits back to plot exactly how he’s going to get his father to fill him up with his cock.  
  
Grinning, he jumps up and puts the magazines back as he found them, before dashing downstairs to find his laptop and his credit card.  
  
Less than twenty minutes later he makes his first purchase, a remarkably similar [baby doll nightie and panty set](http://gigisstash.tumblr.com/post/48027243429) to the pink one he’d seen in the second magazine. It’s followed by closely by a [tiny pink tutu and fishnets](http://gigisstash.tumblr.com/post/48027264837) that he can pair with a too small t-shirt he has packed away in his closet, a [sexy schoolgirl](http://gigisstash.tumblr.com/post/48027298112) outfit and a couple of pairs of pretty [white knickers and a lacy slip](http://gigisstash.tumblr.com/post/48027331567). He closes out of the screen having completed his transaction, feeling satisfied, just as his dad makes his way down the basement stairs.  
  
“You still up, kiddo?”  
  
“I’m just finishing up, Daddy,” he replies powering down the laptop. He hops up from the bed and goes to hug his father goodnight. “I was just doing a little shopping,” he says nonchalantly.  
  
“Oh? I’m not gonna end up in the poorhouse, am I?”  
  
Kurt smiles shyly. “Let’s just call it an early birthday present,” he says as he embraces his dad tightly.  
  
“’Night, kiddo.”  
  
“G’night, Daddy.”

* * *

  
  
Burt watches as his son climbs back on his bed in his navy pyjamas before he starts up the stairs and wonders just how much money his son had spent if he’s already resorted to calling him ‘Daddy’, trying to soften him up. He shakes his head with a smile as he heads to his own bed. That boy is going to be the death of him.

 

* * *

 

Burt wanders into the kitchen early to grab a bagel and a coffee before heading into work. He hates working Saturdays, but the garage has been so busy lately so he has no choice but to head in along with the rest of his mechanics. What he isn’t expecting this morning is for the coffee maker to be already percolating and his son to be flipping pancakes at the stove in tiny, clingy black short shorts and a worn white t-shirt that is practically translucent and looks to be several sizes too small for him.  
  
“Mornin’?”  
  
“Oh, good morning, Daddy,” Kurt chirps.  
  
“You’re up awful early, kiddo,” Burt says as he opens the cupboard to retrieve his coffee mug.  
  
“Yeah, I thought I’d start on my new yoga routine this morning. Coach Sue says that I need to work on my flexibility if I want to be considered for the Cheerios. No, no Daddy. I’ll do it. You sit down, silly,” Kurt playfully slaps his father’s hand away from the coffee maker.  
  
“Okay, okay,” Burt chuckles. “Cheerios? Aren’t they the cheerleaders at your school?”  
  
“Uh huh.”  
  
“You wanna be a cheerleader?”  
  
“Mmm, I’m thinking about it but I’m not sure yet. I think Coach Sue wants me to wear the skirt and everything.”  
  
Burt coughs quietly, “Oh, yeah?”  
  
“You wouldn’t mind, would you Daddy?”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“If I had to wear a skirt?”  
  
“Uh, no, no. As long you were comfortable with it, kiddo. That’s all that matters.”  
  
Kurt nods as he slides the plate with a stack of pancakes and a steaming cup of coffee onto the breakfast bar for his father.  
  
“I’m just gonna do my routine over here. The light’s better in here than the living room.”  
  
Burt barely has time to respond before Kurt’s pushing the small dining table and chairs out of the way at the other end of the kitchen. He watches as a yoga mat is rolled out and his son starts to limber up, before turning back and tucking into his breakfast.

 

* * *

  
  
Kurt works himself through an improvised routine knowing his father isn’t watching, until he hears the stool scrape as his dad gets up to put his dishes on the bench. Then he makes sure he’s bent over in the downward dog position, making his tiny school shorts from last year ride high, ass spilling out in his father’s direction when he calls out.  
  
“Daddy?”

 

* * *

  
  
Burt spins around to see his baby boy’s creamy cheeks thrust up and exposed, jiggling at him.  
  
“Can I go shopping today? Rachel’s birthday is coming up and I want to look for the perfect gift.”  
  
Burt swallows hard; his gaze stuck on his son’s pert behind perched high, long legs quivering as he holds the position.  
  
“Uh, is that the Asian one?”  
  
“Nope, that’s Tina. Rachel is the one who wears all the animal sweaters.”  
  
“Uh, um, o-kay,” Burt loses his train of thought as Kurt starts to wiggle his feet apart, while he’s still bent over, spreading his legs wide.  
  
“Hey, Kurt? What does the Cheerio’s uniform look like?”

 

* * *

  
  
Kurt smiles to himself. Step one is complete. His daddy is picturing him in a short cheerleading skirt at this very moment and has definitely noticed his ass in these ridiculous shorts.

Chuckling to himself over the ingenuity of his plan, he ends up in several different stores later that morning as he looks for several specific items. He manages to find a [sheer black robe](http://gigisstash.tumblr.com/post/48027363620) with rose accents and matching g string, a short [white lace robe](http://gigisstash.tumblr.com/post/48027455909), a sheer [white top and ruffled panties](http://gigisstash.tumblr.com/post/48027478056), several [ruffled thongs](http://gigisstash.tumblr.com/post/48027558364), more lacy [boyshorts](http://gigisstash.tumblr.com/post/48027583790), pretty [ruched knickers](http://gigisstash.tumblr.com/post/48027691564) and a pair of [fuller nude briefs](http://gigisstash.tumblr.com/post/48027721950) that will accentuate his bottom perfectly and look fabulous under skinny jeans. And of course, he makes sure to buy Rachel a pair of fuzzy pink slippers with embroidered gold stars while he’s there, to keep his cover story intact. Then finally, he finds the perfect pair of [pumps](http://gigisstash.tumblr.com/post/48027769233) to match with the school girl outfit he ordered the night before.  
  
Feeling completely satisfied, he realizes that he can finally ditch the boring cotton boys boxer briefs he’s been wearing forever and a day. The only time they’ll ever need to see the light of day again is when he has gym class and only briefly at that, as he’s usually the first one to dive into a bathroom stall to change.  
  
Now he’s ready to set step two in motion.

* * *

  
  
Kurt sits on the couch, restless, as his father watches the game he’d taped earlier in the day.  
  
“I’m gonna take a bath, Daddy.”  
  
“Mm’kay”  
  
“If I turn the jets on, it won’t be too loud will it? I don’t want to interrupt the game.”  
  
“Nope. Knock yourself out, kiddo.”  
  
“’Kay.”

 

* * *

  
  
Burt loses himself in the replay once Kurt walks out of the lounge. When a break comes, he heads to the fridge for another beer and hears the landline ringing.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Daddy, it’s me.”  
  
“What the?”  
  
Kurt laughs, “Sorry, I just needed to get your attention. I forgot to bring a towel in with me. Can you grab one when you have a minute please?”  
  
“You forgot a towel but you remembered your phone?”  
  
“Um, yes?”  
  
Burt chuckles and shakes his head. “Can it wait for a bit? They’re just about to go into the final quarter.”  
  
“Yeah, just whenever. Thanks, Daddy.”

* * *

  
  
Kurt lays in the warm water and debates whether or not to shave his legs before finally deciding against it, thankful that he’s not particularly hairy anyway, just as the timer on his phone goes off signalling the approximate end of the game. Turning off the jets, he double checks that all the candles are still burning and that the door is still ajar before he starts to tease himself, hopeful that he could time this just right.  
  
Stretching his body out in the deep bath, Kurt’s feet and ankles pop out of the light layer of bubbles and he rests them on the porcelain. The rosy tips of his puffy nipples break the water’s surface, dipping in and out of the water with every breath he takes as he starts to slide his hands up his thighs. One hand lingers on his pussy, sliding between the swollen lips, finding his clit and slowly circling and softly pinching it before continuing to slide his fingers up and down, then in and out of his slippery pussy. His other hand slides up to his chest, where he squeezes a soft nub and then starts to roll the nipple between a thumb and finger. It hardens in the cool air. Pinching and flicking a nipple, his breathing quickens and his back arches, pushing his chest to break through the water.  
  
But Kurt’s hungry for more, so he turns around to face his pussy to one of the spa jets along the side of the bath. Legs dangling askew over the side of the tub, eyes closed, he reaches over and turns on the jets.  
  
They burst into life, rushing water tickling his thighs and cheeks. He eases his pussy onto the torrent of water and immediately starts to feel the heat rising in his body. Kurt’s body starts to tingle in anticipation and waves over pleasure ripple over him as the water buffets unrelentingly against his clit. His drawn out moaning drowns out the roar of the jets and suddenly his brain switches off and he’s running on auto-pilot as an explosion of pleasure rocks his body.  
  
As he cools down from the orgasm, he pulls his legs back into the warm water and he just breathes for a moment, stroking a hand up and down a bicep. Sated, he turns off the jets and reaches for the bath plug, pulling it to send the water gurgling down the drain. Stepping out, he bends forward a little to wring water from his short hair before turning to look for his dad at the door but there’s no one there. The door though, is more open than it had been previously and that the towel has been dropped in a heap at the door instead of being tucked just inside or draped over the handle as he might have anticipated had he not been intent on putting a show on for his daddy. Plucking the towel from the floor, he hums happily as he dries himself off and heads back to his room.

* * *

  
  
Burt is hiding. He can’t believe it. He’s hiding from his fifteen year old son in his own darkened bedroom with a boner the size of the Chrysler Building after watching him masturbate in the bath. Okay, maybe not the size of the Chrysler Building but it sure feels like that. His dick has never been small by any measure but today he felt like he’s sporting a freakin’ baseball bat. He lets out a sigh as his head falls back against his bedroom wall with a thump. He’s gonna have to take care of this before he can go out there again.  
  
With his eyes closed, visions of their bathroom aglow with candlelight springs to mind as the sweet spicy scent of the bubble bath Kurt had used still lingers in the air. The image of Kurt’s legs dangling freely, bubbles dripping off his toes and the soft smile on his face as he obviously enjoyed the pressure of the water jetting into his sweet baby pussy has Burt unzipping his fly and cupping his bulging dick. The slight squeeze does nothing to ease the pressure so he has to slip a hand into the gap of his boxers and pull his hard cock out of the hole. The cooler air clings to his heated cock as pre-cum seeps out steadily. He swipes his fingers over it to spread the fluid along his length as he takes up a firm grip and starts to push his heavy dick through his fist. His imagination keeps flashing him images of his boy’s face as his climax swept over him, his toes curling as the flush of coming crept across his skin.  
  
Burt can’t hold off any longer, his own toes curling in his socks as he twists his hand on the down stroke and he bites into a balled up fist in order to stifle his groans as his climax crests and his cock spits cum up his shirt.  
  
Slumping against the wall with droplets of cum trailing down his favourite flannel shirt, he huffs in amazement at the sheer force of his orgasm, simply putting it down to not having had a chance to jerk off lately rather than the sight of his son pleasuring his pussy.  
  
Wiping himself clean, he changes into his pyjamas and heads back out to the hallway. He notices that the bathroom is now dark so he steps in to wash up quickly before heading back to resettle in his armchair.  
  
He’s just starting to feel comfortable again when he catches a fleeting look at his son’s half naked body flitting past the lounge doorway. Burt frowns but doesn’t move, turning his attention back to the TV.  
  
“I’m warming some milk. Would you like some, Daddy?” Kurt asks from the doorway.  
  
“Sure, that’d be great, bud,” Burt replies, not turning around until he hears his son move away. He catches the barest of glimpses at Kurt’s backside covered in what looked like white see-through panties with ruffles across his bottom. That can’t be right...right?  
  
Soon enough Kurt’s back, walking carefully with two mugs of warm milk clutched in his hands. This time Burt does do a double take as he realizes that his son’s wearing a sheer white off the shoulder [tiny blouse and full panties](http://gigisstash.tumblr.com/post/48027478056) with ruffles running past his pussy. Burt’s mouth drops open in shock as Kurt hands him his cup.  
  
“Wha...?” Burt swallows and shakes his head. “What are you wearing?” he asks slightly incredulously.  
  
“Oh, do you like it, Daddy?” Kurt asks as he does a slow spin, still holding his cup.  
  
“I-I don’t underst...” Burt trails off, helpless to do anything but watch his son’s ass cheeks jiggle, trapped under the material.  
  
“You don’t like it?” Kurt says quietly with a pout.  
  
Burt’s eyes snap up to Kurt’s sad face. “Uh, I didn’t say that. But you gotta help me out here. I need to understand where you’re coming from, kid.”  
  
“I just wanted to try something new, Daddy. You know fashion has no gender and it looked so comfortable and it’s so soft. Here, feel it,” Kurt says as he offers his hip for Burt to stroke.  
  
Burt’s hand hovers for a moment before dropping back to the chair, his eyes glued to the hard pink nipples beneath the sheer shirt.  
  
“Uh, no. Thanks. But, kiddo, you wearing that.... _just_  that, isn’t appropriate. Go put a robe or something, will ya?”  
  
“Hmm, that’s okay, Daddy. I’m heading straight to bed anyway.”  
  
“Oh.” Burt breathes a little harder. “G’night then.”

“Night, Daddy. Sweet dreams,” Kurt says softly as he bends to drop a peck on his cheek before turning swiftly and walking out, seemingly swinging his hips more than he normally would.  
  
Burt lets out a long shaky breath as he watches his son leave, his cock aching as it tries to harden once more. He just can’t figure out what has gotten into him.

 

* * *

 

Kurt climbs into his bed and sips his drink, happy that step two is complete. His daddy had seen him in the bath, watched him cum and from the sounds coming from the bedroom as Kurt had walked past, his daddy had cum too. Then the pièce de résistance had been his daddy’s face as he saw the outfit that Kurt had chosen especially for tonight.

He grimaces when the top’s stitching itches his delicate skin and he slips it off before snuggling down under the covers still wearing the panties. Perhaps, if he drops them on top of the washing pile tomorrow, it might give his daddy something to use the next time he got hard.

* * *

 

Kurt slides out of bed while it’s still dark, hoping his father isn’t awake yet at this ungodly hour. The [white silk slip](http://gigisstash.tumblr.com/post/48027793933) flutters as he moves quickly across his bedroom and up the stairs. He pauses outside his daddy's room, listening for movement and on hearing moving from inside, he eases the door open.   
  
It's taken Kurt another week to build up the courage to put step three of his plan into action. Every day he’s teased his father with flashes of his new underwear under his clothes. In the mornings and evenings he’s simply paraded around in pretty chemises and slips, testing his daddy’s limits. This morning, though, it’s time to take it a step further and his pussy is already slippery with excitement at the thought of what he’s about to do.  
  
His daddy lay sprawled out in bed, soft snoring indicating his sleeping state, to Kurt’s delight. As his eyes adjust to the dim light, he can see that his daddy’s hairy chest is mostly uncovered, an arm tucked behind his head while the other is flung out to the side. His pussy clenches at the sight and more wetness surges out, soaking through his lacy boyshorts. He creeps forward, lifts the covers and slides onto the bed.  
  
Kurt scoots closer, allowing his leg to slide over his father’s thigh, laying his head down on the outstretched arm. The soft lace of his damp white shorts catches against the hairs on the older man’s leg, as Kurt snuggles against his daddy’s slumbering body, breathing in the scent of sleep sweat on his father’s skin.  
  
His fingers trail through the expanse of chest hair in front of him until he runs over a plump nipple. He dips his forefinger into his mouth to wet it before shining a halo around it, watching in fascination as the tip hardens. Kurt stops moving as his daddy snuffles in his sleep, only moving his finger again as the sleeping man settles quickly. He drags his fingers to the center of his chest and swirls in the hair growing there, and then he traces an invisible line down his daddy’s chest and stomach, his fingers skating around the belly button before reaching their destination - the waistband of his daddy’s boxer shorts.  
  
His father’s breathing evens back out to deep breaths as he resumes snoring, making Kurt smile into his neck while his fingers glide over the cotton shorts searching for a way in. The small button slips between his fingers as he tries to work it through the buttonhole one handed. Finally with a nimble push, the entry opens wide and Kurt’s hand sneaks inside. He strokes the side of his thumb down the length of his daddy’s soft and warm dick as his breathing and heart beat quickens. Using a finger and thumb, he continues to rub lightly up and down in a soft caress, feeling the dick start to lengthen under his touch.  
  
His daddy groans softly as he shifts his legs, making Kurt re-hitch his thigh up higher while he kisses his daddy’s neck tenderly. His father’s arm moves underneath him as it wraps around his shoulders and pulls him flush to his body. Emboldened, Kurt wraps his hand loosely around his daddy’s still hardening dick and continues to stroke.  
  
Another throaty groan has his father rolling partially on top of him, the hand moving from behind his head and dragging itself across Kurt’s thigh, beneath his babydoll nightie, and over his ass. A squeeze to his cheek makes Kurt take a firmer grip on his daddy’s cock and pump faster.  
  
His daddy buries his face in Kurt’s hair as a hand slides inside the back of his panties and lingers in the crack of his ass.  
  
“Ohhh,” Burt groans.  
  
Kurt feels pre-cum from his daddy’s cock dribble over his fingers and he smears it over the tip with his thumb. His daddy’s hand squeezes his bum cheek harder and slides down a little, fingers searching.  
  
“Mmm, baby.”  
  
Kurt gasps into his father’s neck as a fingertip brushes against his wet winking hole.  
  
“Mmm, wanna fuck, baby?” Burt whispers.  
  
Kurt simply whimpers, lost for words, ecstatic that his plan is finally coming to fruition. Fat fingers circle his entrance for a second before retreating and scraping clumsily at the lace to pull the offending panties off.  
  
Kurt pulls his hand away from his daddy’s leaking cock to help pull his underwear down, anxious to feel his daddy’s hands on him again. They work together to shuffle them down far enough so that Kurt can kick them off, and then he hikes his leg up over his sleepy father’s hip to encourage those fingers to explore him again.  
  
No sooner has he’s exposed himself and his daddy’s fingers are back, sliding up and down the sopping cleft, a fingertip tickling his clit on every other stroke. Kurt’s hand splays across his father’s stomach as finally a finger dips shallowly inside him and swirls around just inside his pussy.  
  
“Mmm, you’re so wet, baby.”  
  
Kurt bites his lip, willing himself not to utter a word in reply; worrying it might break his daddy’s reverie.  
  
“Mmm, want you. Wanna fuck you, baby.”

* * *

  
  
Burt pulls his hand away from playing with the wet pussy to pull his cock out of his shorts and give himself a few short strokes before rolling on top of the warm body next to him.  
  
He slides his hard cock through the slippery folds, intent on plunging into the pussy underneath him and pounding it until he cums. But a sharp gasp and a soft cry of, “Daddy,” into his neck makes him pause though.  
  
He takes a deep breath and tries to wake himself up properly to figure out why that noise was so alarming. As his eyes blink open lethargically, he expects his dream girl to evaporate from beneath him but instead, the warm willing body’s still there and his senses come rushing back to him. The pressure against his cock, nudging against a moist pussy, makes his head spin. There’s only  _one_ person with a pussy in their house.  
  
His eyes snap open and Burt rolls away immediately, grabbing at a sheet to cover himself with. He stares in shock at his son, splayed wide open in a white silk slip, moaning softly. “Wha-What the fuck?” Burt’s tongue rolls thickly through the words, still half asleep, as he climbs out of bed.

* * *

  
  
“Mm, come back,” Kurt whimpers as he pulled his legs closed, writhing in the bed, helpless with lust.  
  
“Kurt?”  
  
Kurt feigns a restless sleep as he mumbles, “Feels so good, don’t stop.”  
  
“Kurt!”  
  
“Huh? Daddy?” Kurt mumbles as he rubs his eyes. “What’s goin’ on?” he asks, propping himself up on an elbow.  
  
“What’re you doing in here?”  
  
“Mm, I had a bad dream and you always make me feel safer so I climbed in here,” he says, slumping back on the pillows. “Come and lay back down, Daddy,” he mutters as he rolls over and shuts his eyes, realizing that his nightie is caught underneath him so that his ass is uncovered and pointing right at his father. He smirks to himself as he snuggles into the pillow. He’s  _this_  close to getting what he wants.

* * *

  
  
Burt clears his throat as his gaze traces shape of his son’s bare ass before making himself check the clock. Still almost an hour before he’s due to get up. A quick look back at the bed makes his decision for him.  
  
“Uh, I gotta get ready for work. Going in early today.”  
  
“Mm’kay. Love you, Daddy.”  
  
Burt stays, frozen to the spot, for a moment longer unable to comprehend that he almost had sex with his son because he’d been dreaming. He  _had_  been dreaming, right? He frowns; the warm wetness of Kurt’s pussy had been real. Does that mean the soft hand that had been gripping his cock had also been real? He swipes a hand across his face tiredly as he tries to stop his mind from racing.  
  
“Yeah, love you too, kiddo.”

* * *

  
  
Burt wakes up again pressing against a warm body in his bed. He blinks in confusion as he realizes that his son’s curled up as the little spoon in his arms. Glancing down quickly, he’s relieved to find they’re both still dressed, well, if what you call whatever Kurt has on as ‘dressed’. Burt’s fingers are tangled in the lacing down the side of the [blue ](http://gigisstash.tumblr.com/post/48027830836)[charmeuse](http://gigisstash.tumblr.com/post/48027830836) Kurt's wearing. It's ridden up as they've slept to display his son's black lace panties stretched over his bum while his legs remain tightly curled up.   
  
Sighing, he disentangles himself from his sleeping son and slides out of bed, turning off the alarm before it has a chance to blare out into the quiet room. He resets it so it will wake up Kurt in time for school and then he grabs some clothes before sneaking out of his bedroom to get ready for work.  
  
He pours himself a cup of coffee in a travel mug, grabs his jacket and promises himself that he’ll sit down with Kurt tonight to tell him that he can’t sneak into his father’s bed anymore. It just isn’t appropriate, no matter how nice it feels to wake up like they had this morning.

* * *

  
  
Burt groans as his head tosses from side to side. He feels so good. He can’t remember feeling this good for such a long time. He lets his hips thrust up, chasing the feeling, when the warmth surrounding him disappears abruptly. ‘Come back. Don’t stop,’ he cries out in his mind.

* * *

  
  
Kurt smiles as he watches his daddy’s hips lift off the bed, unknowingly searching for his mouth. His daddy mumbles something unintelligible and Kurt takes pity on him, ducking back down to lick a stripe up his cock. The firm dick twitches against his lips as he hovers, his mouth just over the top of the head before he swallows it down, pushing himself to take it deeper.

* * *

  
  
Awareness tickles his mind as Burt feels the sucking wet heat revolt against his dick. The sound of a cough has him half sitting up instantly; looking around the room with his eye’s barely cracked open.  
  
“Wha-?”  
  
When he can’t see or hear anything out of the ordinary, he lets his body drop back on the bed. His hand flops over his cock poking through the hole of his boxer shorts, slightly clammy but hard nonetheless so he slides his foreskin back and forth a couple of times before just giving in to sleep, leaving his hand cupping his balls.

* * *

  
  
Kurt lays flat on the floor trying to breathe as quietly as possible; his heart’s in his throat at nearly being caught giving his father head while he slept. He curses his gag reflex silently, having kicked in at the most inopportune moment, essentially waking his daddy up before Kurt could watch him cum.  
  
Pulling up the lace bandeau of his [white chiffon nightie](http://gigisstash.tumblr.com/post/48027874084) and straightening his white cotton g-string, he waits until his daddy’s breathing evens back out before he even contemplates moving. His tousled head peeks over the bedside to check that the coast is clear before he clambers to his feet. Seeing his daddy’s hand curled protectively around his dick and balls, he knows he isn’t going to get another shot at a blowjob tonight so he pulls the covers up and climbs into bed next to his father. No doubt he’s going to get lectured in the morning for sleeping here again but right now, he’s going to take what he can get, even if it only means feeling the heat from his father’s body.  
  
Kurt drifts awake hours later feeling a warm cock brush against the back of his thighs. It bumps into his bare cheeks and slides down the groove of his closed legs. It takes him a second to understand what’s happening before he realizes that his daddy’s cuddled up behind him, cock out, morning wood in full effect, thrusting lightly against him. He snuffles sleepily into the pillow and arches his backside into every thrust.  
  
His thighs split apart momentarily as he pushes back again, just as his father thrusts forward, cock sliding in between them.

* * *

  
  
“Mmm,” Burt groans as he starts to cant his hips with more purpose, his cock snug between layers of legs. His hand slides over a hip, tunneling under the loose cool fabric, to splay greedily across a flat stomach. He leans his weight on the soft body beside him as his cock rubs along the damp gusset of underwear and back again.

* * *

  
  
Kurt’s pussy tightens on every pass his daddy’s cock makes. He can feel his juices flowing steadily, soaking his knickers through. He wants to feel skin on skin, for his daddy’s cock to slip inside him and make him feel whole for even just a moment. Deciding to make it happen, he reaches down and digs the g-string from between his cheeks, pulling the underwear aside, exposing his pussy to his daddy’s thrusting cock.  
  
“Ahhh, mmm, fuck,” Burt grumbled, face buried in a pillow as his cock skids across hot moist flesh.  
  
Kurt whispers, “Fuck me.”  
  
“Mm, you want me to fuck you, little slut?”  
  
Kurt moans softly. “Please. Fuck me. I’ll be your little slut,” he whispers desperately.  
  
“Mm, yeah. Gonna fuck you good, baby,” his father mutters as he thrusts harder between the slick lips of Kurt’s pussy.  
  
Kurt reaches down to rub at his clit as his daddy massages his cock in the groove of Kurt’s vulva. He whimpers as a flush overtakes his neck and face.  
  
“Oh. I’ll do anything you want. Let me be your perfect little slut, D-”  
  
He cuts himself off as his daddy’s cock is suddenly nudging against his pussy’s entrance. He clenches against the tip, eager to feel more of his father’s dick inside him.  
  
“Oh. Oh, yes! More!” he moans loudly.  
  
The harsh volume startles his daddy. 

* * *

  
  
“Huh?”  
  
Burt wakes fully with a jolt as he realizes exactly where his dick is. Again.  
  
“Fuck!” he growls as he leaps up from the bed, his dick bouncing with his movements, as he bolts from the room.

* * *

  
  
Kurt rolls onto his back and throws an arm over his frowning face.  
  
“Fuck my life. Why won’t he just do what I want!” he grumbles to himself as rearranges his underwear and pulls the covers back up.

* * *

 

“Okay, so I’ve booked a table at Breadsticks for you and your friends. You’ve organised the decorations and the guest list. I’ve taken care of the ‘cake’. Yes, I know, bud. New York baked cheesecake. Um....am I forgetting something?”  
  
“My present?” Kurt asks hopefully, bouncing on the spot a little, the light pink babydoll top with black trim fluttering with his movements.  
  
“Oh yeah. I guess I’d better get down to Walmart to pick something up for you, hadn’t I?”  
  
“Daddy,” Kurt whines at his father’s teasing. “Don’t I get a hint? Pleeeeasssse,” he presses against his dad’s arm, the frilly black lace trim settling on Burt’s forearm.  
  
“No way, kiddo. You have to wait until Friday night.”  
  
“Oh Daddy. Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with cherries on top?” Kurt grasps his father’s hand and continues to hop from one foot to another excitedly. “It’s only another couple of days, Daddy. You’re not gonna make me wait, are you?”  
  
Burt leans back against the dining chair he’s sitting on as his son wiggles himself into a begging frenzy. He can’t help but admire the small bikini knickers Kurt’s wearing today. The light pink cloth covering him up perfectly yet the colour’s almost his boy’s skin tone and if he looks hard enough he’s sure he can make out the outline of his cleft.  
  
Over the past few weeks he’s come to accept that Kurt has switched from his standard underwear to panties. The number of pretty g-strings, panties and slips has increased steadily each time he’s hung out the laundry (Kurt may have insisted on doing the washing but he did trust Burt to hang it out, especially after his son demonstrated the proper hanging techniques to him).  
  
There has been a few - well okay,  _quite_  a few uncomfortable moments that has aroused Burt to the point where he’s left the room to uh, take care of business, so to speak. And he insisted, several times at least, that Kurt wear a robe around the house, but that only resulted in shortie lace robes making an appearance once or twice. Other than that though, Kurt’s daily appearance hasn’t changed. He still spends the longest time getting ready and wears some admittedly ‘out there’ clothes but his son has been doing that for years. Only now, Burt knew, there are lacy, sweet or downright sinful panties underneath.   
  
If Burt thinks too hard about what his son’s wearing each day, his body can’t help but respond, which means that Burt has to head off to the workshop bathroom and make himself flip through one of the magazines the guys keep in there. Of course, that doesn’t always keep his mind off his son’s body or his sweet pussy as he often ends up picturing his boy splayed out in the model’s position or lingerie anyway - none of which helps to ease his feelings of guilt at all. Burt’s thoughts snaps back as Kurt lands sideways on his lap, still jiggling in place.  
  
“Please, Daddy? I’ll-I’ll be a good boy. I’ll make you breakfast for a week. No! A month! I’ll even bring it to you in bed. Please, Daddy?”  
  
Burt chuckled, “Okay, kid jeez,”  
  
“Okay? You’ll give it to me early? Oh, I love you, Daddy!”  
  
“Nuh uh, Kurt. You still have to wait for Friday. But, I have something small you can open in the morning. Y’know, over my breakfast in bed.”  
  
Kurt pouts playfully. “You’re not gonna give it to me today?”  
  
“Oh, I’m gonna give it to you alright...” Burt pauses as his son’s breathing hitches, “...just on Friday.”  
  
Kurt huffs and turns himself around in his father’s lap, laying the back of his head in the crook of his daddy’s neck. He takes both his father’s hands and settles them in his own lap. “I think you should make  _me_  breakfast in bed on Friday, Daddy. It’s my birthday, after all. And then I’ll do it for the month after that. Deal?”  
  
Burt’s fingers itch to move as they graze his son’s panties. He desperately wants to stroke a fat finger along the split of his lips, to rub his tiny clit, to feel the wetness that he knows will come. He takes a deep breath and sighs. His fingers don’t move. Instead, he presses a kiss into his son’s bed-head hair. “Deal. Now move it or we’ll both be late.”

* * *

  
  
“Happy birthday, Kurt!”  
  
“Oh, crepes? Oh la la, Daddy, that’s fantastique,” he giggles. Kurt sits up in bed, propping his pillows behind him, his bare chest on display.   
  
His father smiles and drops a kiss to his son’s head as the tray is set over his legs. “Sixteen. I can’t believe it. It seems like just yesterday you were running around the backyard naked, with your underwear on your head, in the rain.”  
  
“Daddy!” Kurt says aghast. “You promised you’d never bring that up again!”  
  
Burt laughs. “Sorry, buddy. I got to looking through some of the photo albums last night and came across a couple your Mom took of you that day. Do you remember?”  
  
Kurt smiles softly. “Yeah.”  
  
“You said you didn’t want to take a bath while it was raining outside and why couldn’t you just run around outside and get clean...”  
  
“And Mom said that I could but I had to come back and wash my hair in the bath.”  
  
“Yeah, you were so cute, running laps around the yard, flapping your arms, trying to fly.”  
  
“Hey, I was six. Besides, I’m still cute, aren’t I?”  
  
“Course you are. You’re the best son I could’ve ever asked for Kurt. I’m so proud of you, Kurt and I know your Mom would be too.”  
  
“Da-ad! You’re not supposed to make me cry on my birthday.”  
  
“Okay, okay. Eat your breakfast, son.”  
  
“Okay. Love you, Daddy.”  
  
“I love you too, Kurt.”  
  
Burt steps away to have his own breakfast before heading back to the bedroom with a mid size flat box in hand.

* * *

  
  
“All finished there?”  
  
“Uh huh. It was delicious, thank you Daddy.” Kurt moves the tray off his legs and onto the other side of the bed as he eyes the baby pink box tied up with big black organza bow in his father’s hands.  
  
“Alright, well here you go then. I thought you might like a few more pieces to add to your growing collection.”  
  
Kurt quirks an eyebrow at that while studying the gift box. It could be anything! He tugs at the ribbon and pulls the lid off. Layers of baby pink tissue paper obscure what’s inside. Peeling back each layer delicately, Kurt gasps as he sees the first item. A pair of [light pink ruffled panties](http://gigisstash.tumblr.com/post/48027917016) with black piping.

“Oh Daddy, they’re beautiful!”  
  
“There’s more, keep going.”  
  
The first pair’s set aside reverently as he peels another layer of tissue away to reveal a black [butterfly g-string](http://gigisstash.tumblr.com/post/48027939218). Kurt turns it over, fingering the delicate lace with care. More tissue paper uncovers a tiny pair of [black pair of bikini](http://gigisstash.tumblr.com/post/48027966025) bottoms with long ribbons.  
  
“Oh!”  
  
Underneath the next layer of tissue are two pairs of [classy black and white Playboy boyshorts](http://gigisstash.tumblr.com/post/48027991303) that have tuxedo detailing.  
  
“The last ones are just for fun. You seem to like ruffles,” his daddy says, slightly embarrassed.  
  
The final item in the box are a pair of sheer black panties with [purple ruffles and black polka dot](http://gigisstash.tumblr.com/post/48028012247) detail. Kurt runs his hand over the ruffles and smiles up at his father.  
  
“I love them, Daddy. Thank you so much,” he says as he stacks each pair into the box and replaces the lid. Kurt slips the bed covers down and stretches a leg out to stand up.  
  
His father gasps, his eyes dropping to Kurt’s crotch that’s only covered by a tiny sheer black g-string. His eyes flick back to Kurt’s face immediately, guilt flitting over his face in the hope that he wasn’t just caught gaping at Kurt’s slightly stretched, hairless pussy. However, Kurt’s expression doesn’t change from the soft grateful smile he’s been wearing since unwrapping his present, even though he’s doing an internal fist pump at hearing and seeing his father’s surprise. He stands up quickly, clad  _only_  in the g-string, and hugs his father tightly as they stand by the bedside.  
  
“I mean it, Daddy. Thank you. Not everyone would be so understanding,” Kurt whispers in his ear. He may press his groin into his father for just a little longer than usual, and wiggle when he wouldn’t normally and hold on for longer, but only because he’s waiting to feel his daddy’s warm hands wrap around his waist and give him a slight squeeze in acknowledgement. He holds even tighter when it comes, unwilling to let him go.

* * *

  
  
Burt tries to pull back a little but only succeeds in separating them from the waist down as his hands remain around Kurt’s waist.  
  
“So you’re all set for tonight, right? I’ll meet you at Breadsticks at 8pm to give you your big present,” Burt speaks into Kurt’s hair.  
  
Grinning widely, Kurt bounces while still in his father’s grasp. “I can’t wait, Daddy!”  
  
Burt isn’t quite sure what to do with his hands as his son jumps up and down in his arms. A hand lands on Kurt’s bare bum briefly before he lifts it and he immediately wraps it around his waist tightly to stop the bouncing.

* * *

  
  
Kurt’s suddenly pinned tightly to Burt and with glazed eyes they stare at each other just a little too long. He can hear his heart thumping in his ears as a trickle of wetness makes itself felt on his inner thighs.  
  
“Daddy. I-”  
  
His father pushes Kurt away gently.  
  
“I-I better get going. Don’t want to be late for work. You’re getting a ride with Mercedes, right?”  
  
Kurt bites his lip, watching his father avoid his gaze. “Uh huh. I’ll see you tonight, Daddy.”  
  
“Have a good day. I’ll see you at eight, kiddo,” his dad responds, ruffling Kurt’s hair playfully trying to get rid of the awkwardness between them.  
  
As his father leaves the room, Kurt pulls on the sheer black bed-coat with the pink roses and ties it in the front before setting after his father. “Daddy?”

* * *

  
  
“Hmm?” Burt replies as he pulls on his jacket, not looking at Kurt, trying to will his hard-on away.  
  
“Can I ask a boy I like to come over on the Saturday?”  
  
Burt stops fussing with his jacket immediately and turns to his son frowning. “A boy?”  
  
Burt’s eyes widen as he takes in his son’s [outfit](http://gigisstash.tumblr.com/post/48027363620), his eyes roving over his body freely. Finally able to close his gaping mouth he manages to spit out, “A friend of yours from glee club?”

* * *

  
  
“Mmm, sort of. He’s on the football team.” Kurt adds. He isn’t really lying. Finn’s in the glee club  _and_  on the football team, and he has been more of a friend lately but Kurt has no intentions of asking him over or of ever making a move on him because all he wants is his daddy. This is his final play to get his daddy to make a move. If jealousy doesn’t spark something in him, then Kurt has to go to Plan B.  
  
“Let’s, ah, let’s talk about tonight.”  
  
“Okay,” Kurt says easily, spinning on his heel and heading back to his room to get ready for school.

* * *

  
  
Burt swallows hard as he watches his sixteen year old son’s bare ass sashay into the distance, the thong completely sandwiched between his cheeks. His dick, having softened as his son talked about Finn, suddenly twitches with interest again. He sighs and heads towards the bathroom, now needing to jerk off before he can go to work.

* * *

  
  
“Hey Paulie, your boy’s on the football team, isn’t he?”  
  
“Matt? Yeah, why?”  
  
“D’ya know a kid called Finn?”  
  
“Yeah, he’s their quarterback.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“What’s going on, Burt?”  
  
“My kid wants to have him over to the house. Alone.”  
  
“Yeah? Well, Hudson seems to a good kid. Keeps his nose pretty clean, not like some of the other guys on the team. Bit of a doofus, from what Matt says.”  
  
Burt nodded as Matt’s father continued.  
  
“I wouldn’t worry about it, Burt. I think he’s dating one of those cheerleaders anyway.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“He doesn’t strike me as...someone who would be…available to your boy.”  
  
Burt’s eyebrows shot up.  
  
“He’s straight?”  
  
“I’m guessing.”  
  
“Thanks, Paulie,” he calls out as he heads back to his office and shuts the door.  
  
He pulls up the school’s website and looks for information on the Titans. A handful of clicks later and a photo of a ruddy looking Finn’s staring back at him, the entire team standing around him looking worse for wear after a losing game. A couple more clicks and there’s Finn in his letterman jacket posing, a self-satisfied smirk on his face, with arms draped over a couple of cheerleaders.  
  
Burt shakes his head. No way in hell is that kid coming over for a date night. He isn’t sure if this kid is gay or straight but he looks like he’s trying to be a ladies’ man and if he gets wind of Kurt’s unique physique it could end badly.  
  
Either, he’ll take one look at Kurt’s pussy and dive in dick first, and his son will probably let him with the way he’s been acting at home lately - so damn slutty. Or, the kid might take offence at Kurt putting the moves on him and, best case scenario, his boy ends up with his feelings hurt. Worst case scenario, his boy ends up in the hospital.  
  
He sighs. Any which way Burt looks at it, Finn’s bad news. He has to put his foot down about this. It’s his job as a parent to protect his kid from guys like this, trying to take advantage of his baby boy.

* * *

 

Kurt waves goodnight to all his friends in the Breadstix car park as he turns the key of his new tricked out black Navigator, the engine roaring to life. He pulls out of the parking lot slowly, his daddy sitting in the passenger seat, as Kurt drives them home, grinning all the way.  
  
“So, did you have a good night, bud?”  
  
“Oh my gosh, this has been the best night ever, Daddy!”  
  
Burt smiles widely as his son proceeds to gush all about his day, dinner and the gifts he’s received, finally winding up his stories as they pull into their driveway.  
  
“Oh, but I forgot to tell you about something amazing I got today, Daddy.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Mmhmm, you go wait in the lounge and I’ll put it on and show you.”  
  
Burt chuckles as he heads inside, flicks the lights on and settles into his armchair. It’s bound to be a new scarf or a bowtie that one of the girls has gotten him.  
  
Kurt races downstairs and pulls the skimpy [red garterbelt/thong](http://gigisstash.tumblr.com/post/48028050282) combo out of his drawers along with a pair of red sheer stockings that has a lace band around the thigh. He quickly removes his clothes and simple red satin panties before rolling on each stocking, shimmying into the g-string and snapping on the garters to the lace bands on each leg.  
  
Standing in front of his full length mirror, he tweaks his nipples to make them flush and erect. Then he twists to make sure the rear view looks as sinful as the front before making a final adjustment to a wayward garter. A quick twist to a few drooping locks, a mist of hairspray and a dab of strawberry lip gloss is all he needs before he finally slips on the [red and black high heels](http://gigisstash.tumblr.com/post/48027769233) he’d found at the mall and headed upstairs to present himself to his father.

* * *

  
  
He struts to the living room and poses, hands resting on the each side of the door frame, legs spread wide. “How do I look, Daddy?” he asks innocently.  
  
His father looks up, his mouth dropping open immediately, forgetting to breathe as Kurt stood in front of him practically naked.  
  
“Christ, Kurt! What the hell is that?”  
  
“Do you like it, Daddy?” Kurt asks as he twirls, showing off the open back to the garment.  
  
“Where on earth did you get that!”  
  
“It was a present,” he says smiling shyly, taking several steps forward.  
  
“From who?!” his father splutters.  
  
“Does it matter, Daddy?”  
  
“Of course it matters. I want to know who’s buying my baby an outfit like that! I want to know who wants you to wear  _that_  for them! Who is it Kurt?!” he demands.  
  
Kurt takes a deep breath and hopes that his lie won’t come back to bite him in the ass. He takes another step closer to his father and ducks his head as he mumbles his response.  
  
“What? I didn’t hear that. Kurt? Come here and tell me who wants to see my boy like this?” his daddy says, still wound up. His father takes a few deep breaths trying to calm down as Kurt stands in front of him blushing, wringing his hands and twisting the toe of his shoe into the carpet. One look at Kurt’s fearful face and his daddy’s anger drops away immediately. “C’mere, Kurt. Just tell me. Please.”  
  
Kurt takes another step towards his father’s now outstretched hand but doesn’t make contact. “Finn. It was Finn’s present,” he says quietly as he watches his father’s face darken.

* * *

  
  
Burt swallows hard to keep his temper in check and gently takes hold of Kurt’s wrist, pulling him so that he settles across his lap, thighs squeezed together. “He knows about you? And you let that boy buy this for you?! Why?” he asks, trying to understand the situation, as he strokes a hand on the bare skin alongside one of the garters.

 

* * *

  
  
Kurt blushes again and looks up at his daddy through his lashes as he bites his bottom lip, giving the acting performance of his life. “I-I can’t help it, Daddy. I want it,” he says as he squirms against his father whose hand leaves his thigh and wraps itself around his shoulder.  
  
“You want what?”  
  
“I need it. Please, I need it, Daddy.”  
  
“You need what, Kurt?”  
  
“I-I’m so wet all the time, Daddy. My pussy’s been aching for something else. Something - some _one_  to fill me up.”  
  
His father stares at Kurt in shock, his mouth opening and closely wordlessly.  
  
“You want him to see you like this? You want him to touch you?”  
  
Kurt nods.  
  
“You think he has any idea of how to treat you, baby?”  
  
Kurt flutters his eyelashes at him in silence. The hand on his shoulder moves slowly down to his nipple, the fingers slowly drifting in lazy circles over his small areola. Kurt’s lips part as he lets out a rush of breath, his eyes falling shut.  
  
“You think he knows how to make you feel good?” his daddy asks, pinching the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. “A player like that? D’ya think he’s gonna take the time to learn how to make you feel good, baby, before he moves on to the next cheerleader?”  
  
Kurt shakes his head.  
  
“No?”  
  
Kurt opens his eyes, gazing lustily into his father’s dark eyes.  
  
“I want it, Daddy. Please give it to me.”

 

* * *

  
  
“What do you want, Kurt?” Burt whispers.  
  
“I want you, Daddy.”  
  
Burt’s breathing hitches.  
  
“My pussy’s been aching for you, Daddy. I need you. I need your fingers on me.  _In_  me. I need your cock in me, Daddy. I need you. Please touch me.”  
  
Burt watches in awe as his son begs to be fucked, his lips quivering, eyelashes fanning across his cheek as he gasps each time his nipple’s squeezed.  
  
“Oh Daddy,” Kurt moans and lets his thighs fall apart. Burt’s gaze drifts downward, the tiny cloth cover over his son’s pussy the only physical barrier to giving his boy what he wants. “Please, Daddy. Use your fingers on me.”  
  
Burt groans with desire and he lets his hand drift lower across his boy’s pale stomach, down past the small diamante buckle on the garter belt, his fingertips brushing against the bare skin of his mound. He holds his breath as he hovers over the small triangle of red satin keeping Kurt’s pussy hidden. “Is that why you’ve been sneaking into my bed?”  
  
“Uh huh,” Kurt uttered shyly, biting his lower lip again. Neither of them moves. The only sound in the room is the heavy breathing coming from them both. Kurt’s hips buck, trying to get his father’s touch back on him.  
  
“Ugh, baby, so wanton.”  
  
“Please, please, Daddy. I’ll do anything you want,” Kurt begs as he tips his hips towards his father’s hand once more.  
  
“So slutty, baby.”  
  
“Yessss. Let me be your slut, Daddy,” Kurt whines.  
  
“So, you don’t want that silly quarterback boy then?”  
  
“Nuh uh. I just want you, Daddy. I’m so wet for you. Fill me up. Please,Daddy?”  
  
Burt’s resolve finally crumbles hearing his boy whimper and beg for his touch. He never can withhold anything from his son, especially if he begs like this and he can no longer deny that this isn’t what he wants too. He dips his fingers inside the red satin panties, sliding down to part Kurt’s plump pussy lips. Immediately he feels the wetness there, slipping a finger lower to push gently at his son’s entrance. Clearly Kurt has been aroused for a while.  
  
“Mm-ahh, Daddy. Oh,” Kurt cries out as he grips Burt’s shirt.  
  
“God, you’re drenched, baby. You’ve been waiting for this all day, haven’t you?”  
  
“Uh huh. You wouldn’t touch me this morning.”  
  
“You wore those tiny panties for me? To show off your sweet ‘lil cunt to your Daddy?”  
  
“Mm hmm. You want this tight little pussy, don’t you?”  
  
Burt pulls his fingers away and immediately puts them into his mouth, suckling the taste of his baby boy greedily. He shoves Kurt off his lap, making him stand in front of his chair. “Take it off, Kurt. Lemme see it. Lemme see your pussy.”  
  
Kurt lifts his left foot and places it between Burt’s legs, reaching down and unclipping each garter slowly on that leg before moving it back down and going through the same motions with his right leg. His son reaches around and unhooks the garter belt at the back, letting it fall away, his cleft bare for Burt’s inspection.  
  
“You want it?”  
  
“Uh huh. _Please_ , Daddy!”  
  
“Go stand in front of the coffee table and turn around, baby,” Burt directs as he swivels his chair around so he has a clear view of Kurt’s behind. “That’s it. Spread those legs for me. Now bend over, baby.”  
  
Kurt drops forward, placing his hands on the coffee table as he stretches his legs wide open. He wiggles his ass in anticipation.  
  
“Ugh, look at that slutty ‘lil hole." Burt leans forward in his chair and licks a wide stripe from his boy’s clit to his asshole, making Kurt squeal. “So fucking juicy,” he mumbles to himself. “I love your sweet baby pussy. You taste so good,” he tells his son as he spanks a hand across an ass cheek.

 

* * *

 

One of Kurt’s knees buckles a little at the stinging slap but the pain’s forgotten the instant his daddy’s tongue slurps against him again. He can feel lips and his tongue licking, sucking, teeth nibbling at his pussy lips and clit while his father’s nose teases his hole inadvertently. His breathy gasps and moans fall from his mouth in a steady stream as his daddy’s hands clutch at his ass cheeks, pulling them apart.  
  
His father pulls away, licking the sweet musky taste of Kurt from his lips. “You done this before, baby?” 

Kurt shakes his head, looking at his daddy between his legs.

“Oh, my sweet little virgin boy. You want me to fuck your holes, baby?”  
  
Kurt nods as he swallows hard and moans shakily. This is the best birthday ever.

 

* * *

  
  
Burt mumbles, to himself more than anything, as he leans back in to lap at the fluid leaking steadily from his baby’s pussy, “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to use them all.” His tongue flicks down the sensitive stretch of skin, swirls around the entrance and then dips his tongue in, shallow at first, but soon he’s pressing hard against Kurt, licking inside him as far as his tongue can reach. He can hear his boy’s soft cries as he fucks his tongue in and out, intent on making Kurt cum before he moves on. He slides a hand from the boy’s cheeks to rub his clit.  
  
“O-oh, fuck, Daddy. Daddy!”

 

* * *

 

Kurt shudders at the contact to his rigid clit, his insides clench with the vigorous tongue fucking into his pussy, sending him into orbit and, with a strangled cry, heat floods through his body as he climaxes, pushing more of his juices into his daddy’s mouth.  
  
“Yeah. Gonna fuck that ripe ‘lil cunt, baby.”  
  
Kurt exhales noisily as a finger swirls around and then plunges inside him. He squeezes against it briefly, then tries to gape as wide as possible, his insides too sensitive to want to touch it.  
  
“You gonna cum on my cock, kiddo?”  
  
“Uh, Daddy,” he whines. Who knew his daddy has such a dirty mouth? It’s fantastic.  
  
“Gotta stretch you first but then I’m gonna split you on my cock, Kurt.”  
  
Kurt’s eyes widen.  
  
“You gonna love it aren’t you?”  
  
Kurt whines as he nods.  
  
“Fuck. Such a little slut,” his father says in awe as he adds a second finger and continued to pump them inside Kurt.  
  
“Oooh!”  
  
“You like that?”  
  
“Yes! Yes!”  
  
“If you love my fingers, baby, you’re gonna love my big cock. You don’t even know how big this dick is, do you?”  
  
“Oh, I know.”  
  
His daddy frowned. “You do, do you?”  
  
Kurt giggles then gasps wildly as another finger delves inside him. “I sucked you one night.”  
  
“What?!” the older man exclaims. “Oh God. It wasn’t a dream, was it?”  
  
Kurt laughs. “Nuh uh. It was me.”  
  
“Nasty little slut. You like it? You like tasting me?”  
  
“Mm hmm. I love your big cock, Daddy.”  
  
His father pulls his fingers out, stands up, pulls Kurt up with him and wraps his arms around him tightly. “Do you?”  
  
Kurt grins as he takes in his daddy’s dark eyes.  
  
“On your knees, slut. You like it so much, you can try it again,” his father demands, pushing Kurt to kneel in front of him. Releasing his belt buckle, his daddy unzips and slides his pants down. His father’s cock stands proudly, tenting his boxer shorts, a growing damp patch showing.  
  
“Suck my cock, Kurt.”  
  
Kurt nuzzles the hard dick through the shorts before he peels them away from his daddy’s body. He wraps a hand around his father’s length, pumping slowly and slides his tongue over the head. He sucks the fat cock with relish, his mouth stretching wide as he bobs faster, leaving his hand to cover the rest of the shaft that can’t swallow yet. He definitely doesn’t intend to gag and splutter tonight. He strokes and sucks faster as his daddy rambles above him.  
  
“Oh, fuck, baby. Such a hot little piece of ass. Yeah, suck it, Kurt.”  
  
Two hands slide into his hair, just resting there in silent encouragement, as his daddy’s moaning grows louder.

 

* * *

  
  
Burt waits until his son takes him to the brink and then pulls himself away, ready to move on and give both of them what they really want.  
  
As his son raises himself up off the floor, Burt leans down, pulls up his pants and grabs Kurt around his waist. He throws his son over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry, heading for his bedroom with a hand glued to his bum cheek.

 

* * *

  
  
Kurt whoops with surprise as his daddy drops him on his bed. He bounces oddly, legs flailing and a shoe flies off, thankfully missing his daddy by a mile.  
  
“You ready for some fun now, baby?”  
  
Kurt pulls the other high heel off, flings it over his shoulder and spreads his legs wide. “Fuck me, Daddy.”

 

* * *

  
  
Burt grins as he starts to strip himself off. He climbs onto the bed, hovers over his son as droplets of pre-cum drip onto his son’s stomach. He lowers his body down, covering the boy completely, dick slotting between his legs. Burt runs a calloused thumb over his son’s bottom lip and leans in to kiss him properly for the very first time.

  
At the first press of his boy’s soft lips against his, Burt sighs and parts his mouth, ready for more, ready for everything with his son. His tongue snakes out meeting Kurt’s as they kitten lick at each other for a moment, until Kurt’s mouth falls open, allowing him to lick inside greedily.

 

* * *

  
  
Kurt smells the pungent scent before he tastes it, taking a second to realize he’s tasting his own cum on his daddy’s face. The very thought of his juices smeared all over his father’s face sends Kurt into overdrive. His legs wrap around his daddy’s waist as his cock slides over his entrance. Kurt rubs his hands over his daddy’s bald head and shoulders, fingers digging in.  
  
“Mmm, that ‘lil cunt is all mine now, baby. You shouldn’t have given it to me ‘cos I’m gonna be bending you over every chance I get.”  
  
“Oh, Daddy. Uh, I need you inside me.”  
  
“I’m gonna fuck you every morning over the breakfast table. Mmm, when I get home, you’re gonna be in my chair waiting to suck me. And every night, I’m gonna fuck you into the mattress, baby.”  
  
“Guh, Daddy. Put your cock in me. Put it in, just put it in.”  
  
“So desperate for it, sweetheart. Don’t worry, Daddy’s gonna fuck you so hard, baby.”  
  
“Please, please.”

 

* * *

  
  
“Here we go, baby. You want my cock? You want it?” Burt taunts as he lines his cock up against Kurt’s cunt, teasing his hole.  
  
The broken moan Kurt makes as he pushes inside is a sound Burt will remember forever.  
  
“So tight, God. This is my ‘lil cunt now. You’re all mine now, Kurt.”  
  
“Oh God. Daddy, you’re so big.”  
  
Burt keeps pressing in, his son’s pink walls sucking him in slowly, until he bottoms out. He lies over his boy and pulses his hips there for a moment, trying to push his dick in even deeper. The tiny whimpering from Kurt drives him wild. “You’ve got all of Daddy’s cock, boy. Is this what you wanted?”  
  
A pornographic moan spills out of his son as Burt pulls his hips back and snaps back in immediately.  
  
“Is this what you want? You want me to fuck you, huh?”  
  
“Oh. Yes. Yes, Daddy. Oh God, don’t stop.”  
  
“Don’t worry, baby. I’ll never stop.”  
  
“Mmm uhhh,” Kurt cries out as Burt keeps fucking into him hard.  
  
Burt slows his thrusting right down before pulling out altogether. “I love your sweet baby pussy, Kurt. Mmmm,” he groans as he slides his cock all the way back inside with one solid thrust before pulling all the way back out again.  
  
“Ahh, please, put it back in. I  _need_  it, Daddy.”  
  
Burt smirks as he continues to make single long slow thrusts into his boy, loving the sound of his begging. Switching up the pace, on the next thrust he dips in shallowly, continually pushing in fast, using only half his length to continue to tease his baby boy.  
  
“Mmm, more, Daddy.”  
  
“Nuh uh, you were such a little tease. Prancing around in those goddamn see-through panties. Well, now it’s my turn, baby. My turn to tease you.”  
  
Kurt keens, loving the pace but wanting to be drilled deeply. He scratches his short fingernails across his daddy’s back as he pants out, “Deeper, Daddy. Fuck me hard.” His hips rolled up to meet his father’s thrusts, trying to get him to dive all the way in.  
  
“Oh fuck, you little slut. You like this dick so much you want all of it?”  
  
“Mmm, yes, Daddy. Harder.”  
  
“Ah. Fuck, baby. Take my cock, take it.”  
  
His father’s hips rear back and slam into Kurt once more. He pulls back and smacks into Kurt again and again building a fast steady rhythm, his balls slapping against Kurt’s pussy.  
  
Kurt’s head trashes as his daddy pounds into his cunt. His body tingles, so close to coming but he can’t quite get there. “Mhpf. Uh, uh, fuck. Oh Daddy, make me cum,” he whines.

Burt pauses his thrusting, pulling them back as he sits on his knees, cock still buried in his boy.  
  
“Spread those legs for me, Kurt.”  
  
Kurt lays his legs wide open, spread-eagled on Burt’s dick.  
  
He pulls his son closer by the hips, pushing his cock deeper inside him. With his new position set, he starts his thrusting back up in a quick rhythm. “I’ve got one last present for you, baby. You wan’ it?”  
  
Kurt moans incoherently in response.  
  
Burt sucks his thumb a moment before dropping his hand to his boy’s mound. He massages circles over the erect clit while thrusting in, making Kurt’s pussy tighten even more and setting Burt’s blood boiling.

* * *

  
  
“Oh, oh. Oh, Daddy! Oh god, fuck me!”  
  
Suddenly, Kurt’s pussy clamps down on his daddy’s dick as an orgasm washes over him and he wails loudly.  
  
“Uh, Kurt. Here’s your present, baby. Here it is!” His father slammed his cock into Kurt as he shouted in satisfaction. He continued to grind in deep as his cock throbbed with each gush of cum, unloading into Kurt’s willing pussy.  
  
Kurt lays there panting and glassy-eyed as his daddy thrusts lazily into him a few more times. The dirty sounding squelching as his father pulls out slowly and pushes back delights Kurt. His body is practically vibrating with the intensity of their fucking. He sighs happily as his daddy lays back down over him, kissing him sloppily with too much tongue, dick still snug inside him. Finally Kurt has what he wants; his daddy has stuffed him full.  
  
“Mmm, better get some sleep now, Kurt. We’ve got an early start in the morning, baby.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“I have to make good on my promise, don’t I? I’m gonna make sure you never feel empty again, baby.”  
  
A slowly softening dick inside him, his pussy full of his daddy’s cum and a promise of more? Yep, best birthday ever.  
  
  
 _Fin_


End file.
